Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to positioning and, more specifically, to positioning that may be implemented for a localized environment.
Information
Modern positioning systems typically specify positions that are referenced to a global coordinate system. However, in some location based applications, the use of global coordinates may not be practical. For these applications, positioning solutions that reference a more local coordinate system may be desired. In general, it is desirable that such localized positioning solutions operate efficiently.